Scorpion vs. Jason Voorhees
Description Mortal Kombat vs Friday the 13th! These two undead freaks battle it out in 60 seconds! '' ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! ''Camp Crystal Lake *Jason Voorhees: Relentless (Theme)* "Please don't hurt me!" A voice rang out in the cabin, new campers, new victims for the killer known as Jason Voorhees. The women screamed with tears in her eyes. She wanted to live, not die. Sadly for her Jason don't play like that. She continued to scream in terror as she felt the machete go through her flesh and her heart. The screaming stopped. The women coughed up blood, she tried to speak but she couldn't. Her eyes stared blankly as she fell down on the floor dead. Jason pulled his machete out of her body and walked out of the cabin. As he continued to walk towards his next victim he felt an intense heat coming from the house. Almost like the pits of hell itself were right there. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look in the house. He saw a man in a yellow suit with black parts of it along with shackles. This was the hell spawn known as Scorpion. Before Jason could walk inside to see the ninja he saw the door get kicked down by an immense force. "You! You will pay your debt! Of killing the worthless!" Scorpion yelled at the zombie. Jason cocked his head in confusion before suddenly getting his thoughts back together. Jason Voorhees walked towards Scorpion, just another bag of meat in his way. THIS IS GONNA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! BEGIN! *Sub-Zero: Cryomancer (Theme)* 60! Scorpion teleported to Jason punching him in the gut and kicking his chin swiftly before lighting his fist ablaze and uppercutting Jason. Jason... wasn't even fazed. He raised his machete and swung down on Scorpion. Scoprion grabbed one of his blades to block the attack. Jason used his free hand to grab Scorpion by the throat and stabbed him in the stomach with his machete, Jason went for another stab but the blade hit air as Scorpion teleported out of the way before it could hit. 50! Scorpion appeared behind Jason and gave a swift jab to the head along with a kick that sends Jason flying. Jason got up from the ground only be to be greeted with a kick to the chin which sends him flying into the air. Jason was ten meters in the air. Jason started to fall down but before he could felt a spear pierce his stomach, and pull him down back to the ground. Jason slowly got up and felt a fist of fire uppercut him into the air once again. Scorpion tossed his spear again at Jason, only for Jason to catch it in his hands. 40! Jason pulled Scorpion by the spear into the sky. They met in combat while airborne. Scorpion punched Jason three times before kicking him. Jason punched Scorpion while holding him around the neck. Both spun in the air as they started to fall to the ground. Jason grabbed Scorpion and held his head below making sure the attack would surely damage him greatly. Both were about to hit the ground until in a flash of fire Scorpion was gone and Jason fell flat onto the ground. 30! Jason got up slowly. He noticed his machete from earlier on the ground. He crawled to it hoping he would get it. His hand almost reached his machete only for his hand to be stomped on. Scorpion looked down in victory at his fallen foe, he had fallen, he had won. Scorpion let out a roar of rage and lit his right fist on fire. He rushed down onto the zombie ready to deliver the finishing blow. Before Scorpion's fist could even touch the face of Jason he felt another fist catch it. 20! The hell spawn looked down to see the zombie's fist has caught his. Scorpion widened his eyes before lighting his fist into a bigger flame. Still nothing happened. Jason lifted Scorpion into the air and slammed him into the ground several times. Scorpion growled in anger in very grand slam. Jason lifted Scorpion into the air, and bent his right knee, and slammed Scorpion's back into his right knee. Scorpion roared in agony as he felt the crunching of his back. Jason let the body roll off of his knee. 10! Scorpion got up and grabbed Jason by the throat and slammed him onto the ground, Scorpion opened a portal under near Jason. "You will join me in hell!" Scorpion barked as he kicked Jason Voorhees into the portal into the world known as the Netherealm. 5!!! Jason landed on the ground and got up groggily. Scorpion appeared behind Jason Voorhees and roared in anger. "NOW YOU BURN!" Scorpion kicked Jason into the lava pit. Jason's hand slowly reached into the air, and melted. KO! Scoprion looked down at the lava as he walked away to face Quan-Chi, he had a few questions he needed to ask the sorcerer... Category:RoaringRexe Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music